choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Open Heart, Book 1 Choices
This page contains the choices in Open Heart and their outcomes. This game revolves heavily around choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet. Please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 *Man *Woman Choice 2 *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 *Face 4 Choice 3 (Man) *Brown Fade (��20) *Blond Wavy (��15) *Brown Wavy *Black Curly *Black Swept *Blond Parted Choice 4 *No way, I look great in that shot! *Let's try that again... Choice 5 *Enter your character's first name. Default is "Casey". Choice 6 *Enter your character's last name. Default is "Valentine". Choice 7 *Confirm. *Go back. Chapter One: The Doctor Is In Choices Choice 1 This is a timed choice! *Give her space! (No effect) *Someone call a doctor! Choice 2 *Right away, Doctor! (No effect) *I do have a name, you know... Choice 3 *This bruise. (No effect) *Her fingertips. (No effect) Choice 4 *Take it! Choice 5 This is a timed choice! *Shake! *Steady! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Cut! Choice 6 *Cut! Choice 7 *Push it through the incision. Choice 8 *Just who the hell do you think you are? *Maybe you can give me private lessons. (No effect) *I'm sorry, Doctor. It's my first day. (No effect) Choice 9 *I'm so sorry! (No effect) *Holy crap, you're hot! (No effect) Choice 10 *I don't scare easy. (No effect) *I'm the one you should be scared of. (No effect) Choice 11 *Buy this item! (��12) *Wear this item. Choice 12 *Inspiring! (No effect) *Scary... Choice 13 *Cool! *Difficult. (No effect) Choice 14 *I'm just trying to be friendly. (No effect) *All I care is the patient. (No effect) *Don't test me. Choice 15 *When did these start? (No effect) *Have you ever had these symptoms before? Choice 16 *We'll have you outta here in no time! *As long as it takes. *We'll do our best to make it quick. (No effect) Choice 17 *Examine. Choice 18 *Examine. Choice 19 *This rash on your neck? (No effect) *This cut on your ankle? (No effect) Choice 20 *Read them over. Choice 21 *My bad! (No effect) *Look where you're going! Choice 22 *Notice the cover. Choice 23 *Make a better impression on Dr. Ramsey! (��15) *Hide behind Landry! Diamond Choice 1 *I'm your biggest fan. *I won't let you down again. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Hot cocoa. *Chuckles Gum. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Okay, I'll tell you. (No effect) *A guy/girl's gotta have some secrets. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *The chocolate bar. (No effect) *The Geysers. Diamond Choice 5 *Read it. Choice 24 *When did you move here? (No effect) *What are you studying? (No effect) Chapter Two: Code Blue Choices Choice 1 *Headaches and nausea. (No effect) ⬅ Correct *A hemothorax. Choice 2 *This is all my fault... (No effect) *How was I supposed to know? (No effect) Choice 3 *Pull it closer! Choice 4 This is a timed choice! *Grab the paddles! *Open Annie's gown. (No effect) ⬅︎ Correct Choice 5 This is a timed choice! *On her left side! (No effect) ⬅︎ Correct *On her right side! Choice 6 This is a timed choice! *30 volts! *300 volts! (No effect) ⬅︎ Correct *3,000 volts! Choice 7 *Clear! Choice 8 *This isn't my fault! (No effect) *We have it under control. (No effect) *She was allergic to the antibiotics I prescribed. (No effect) Choice 9 *Dr. Varma really bailed me out. (No effect) *Hey, I saved the patient too! (No effect) Choice 10 *Risky. (No effect) *Sweet. (No effect) Choice 11 *Totally! Safety in numbers. (No effect) *Sorry, but only the strong survive. (No effect) Choice 12 *Bryce (No effect) *Jackie (No effect) Choice 13 (Jackie) *I just needed a break. (No effect) *What's it to you? Choice 14 (Jackie) *A hug. (No effect) *Privacy. Choice 15 (Jackie) *Kiss her. (No effect) *Call her a liar. Choice 13 (Bryce) *Nothing, I'm just looking for something. (No effect) *My first patient almost died. (No effect) Choice 14 (Bryce) *I could use a hug. (No effect) *I'll be alright. (No effect) Choice 15 (Bryce) *Kiss him. (No effect) *Laugh at him. (No effect) Choice 16 *Of course I do. (No effect) *I'm completely and utterly lost. (No effect) Choice 17 *Your butt is showing! (No effect) *Un, thanks for your help! (No effect) Choice 18 *Annie's gonna be okay. (No effect) *I solved the case! (No effect) Choice 19 *Thanks for giving me the chance. (No effect) *You should've treated her right away. (No effect) *Don't mess with me again. (No effect) Choice 20 *Throw Aurora under the bus! (No effect) *Apologize to her. (No effect) Choice 21 *Buy this item! (��25) *No thanks. Choice 22 *Cheers! Choice 23 *To new friends! Choice 24 This is a timed choice! *The start of an amazing career! (No effect) *Making the world a better place. (No effect) Choice 25 *Me neither. (No effect) *Good thing I'm your wingman. (No effect) Choice 26 *Sienna, it's okay. (No effect) *Dude, she's about to kick your ass. (No effect) Choice 27 *Drink with Ethan. (��16) *Darts with Bryce. (��16) *Dance with Jackie. (��16) *Stay at your table. You can choose one, two or all three of them. Diamond Choice 1 (Ethan) *Gin and tonics. (No effect) *Vodka rocks. (No effect) *Scotches, neat. (No effect) ⬅︎ Correct Diamond Choice 2 (Ethan) *It's just a thank you. (No effect) *I think you already favor me. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Ethan) *That's amazing! (No effect) *I've had better. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Bryce) *A kiss. (No effect) *A round for my friends. (No effect) *My bar tab. (No effect) Diamond choice 2 (Bryce) This is a timed choice! *Focus! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Freak! *Falter! Diamond choice 3 (Bryce) *Act annoying! (No effect) *Act sexy! (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Jackie) *Dance sexy. (No effect) *Dance silly! (No effect) Diamond choice 2 (Jackie) *I'd have done the same thing. (No effect) *You'll have to make it up to me. (No effect) *Never forgive. Never forget. (No effect) Diamond choice 3 (Jackie) *Kiss her. (No effect) *Order another round. (No effect) Choice 28 *Take one. Choice 29 *Study fest! (No effect) *Party! (No effect) *Netflix binge! (No effect) Chapter Three: Choices Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Open Heart